


Rewrite The Stars

by HopeS_park



Series: The Greatest Showman meets Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i mean kinda, rewrite the stars is a sheith song, that's where it's coming from, the greatest showman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeS_park/pseuds/HopeS_park
Summary: He loves it. It's everything he ever wanted - and maybe a little more.Because Keith's there.





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me daddy, I've been bad. 
> 
> I might have accidentally created this The Greatest Showman Voltron AU in my head and since I am a Sheith shipper. Well, anyways. Have this little drabble. I am pretty certain there are more to come.

Shiro stalks over to Keith, crossing the empty ring.   
The inside of the tent is always a little humid after a performance and Shiro's got to admit it's hard to breathe. But he likes this. Likes the air that smells a little too much like sweat and the sand that floats through the air and tickles his nose.   
He loves it. It's everything he ever wanted - and maybe a little more.

Because Keith's there.

"Good job, Keith!" he calls over the distance. His voice is way too loud for the two feet they stand apart. But Keith simply turns around and shoots him a smile.

"Thanks," he replies, "You were quite great yourself, might I say so."   
He wears one of his shy smiles. The one where he only lifts one corner of his mouth and his front teeth show just the tiniest bit.

And Shiro cannot help but fall in love a little more.

"You know, there is something I wanted to talk about with you. Granted, it's...It's a big something." Shiro can feel himself blushing. He knows he's getting embarrassed. "Can we talk?"

Keith arches a brow at him. He doesn't look all too wary. Rather, he looks confused. "Don't tell me you forgot to feed the hippos again."

At other times Shiro would have joked about Keith's undying love for their two hippos. But today wasn't one of those times.   
Because today he‘s worried. There is something at stake. And this something is his relationship with Keith, which, on second thought, he shouldn't call a relationship. He just doesn't know what else to call it.

They both know about their feelings. They both know that they want to be with the other.   
All it took now was to make it official.

And that was exactly what Shiro intended to do.

"No. No, that's not it." Sighing, Shiro sits down on one of the walls that encase the arena. Normally he played conversations out in his head, before actually having them.   
Because even though the other party would probably say something completely different from what he had imagined, it gave him a sense of false security when he had already practiced what he could say.

But Shiro didn't plan this. And so, he's at a loss for words.   
"So. Uh. You see. I...I did something I am not exactly proud of but thought it was necessary and you have every right to scream at me. After I said what I did. Because I would really appreciate it if you could first listen to what I have to say. Before you choose to overreact, that is—"

Keith shoots him a look that might as well have been a glare. He is currently undoing his coat's buttons and straightening his collar and Shiro finds it really difficult to look away. And so he doesn't.   
But either Keith doesn't notice, or he doesn't care.   
"You're babbling," he says instead, "Just get to the point, will you? I won't kill you."

I'm not so sure, he doesn't say. What he does say instead is, "I wrote to my parents."

He sees Keith falter in his action. But it's barely a second and soon enough, Shiro finds himself wondering whether he imagined it.   
"Oh?" Keith inquires, one of his perfect brows arched.

"I wrote about you." It's Shiro's confession. It's what's been on his mind since he sent the letter three days ago. Because he knows his parents are what Keith fears the most.

"You wrote a letter, to your parents," Keith repeats, sounding almost mechanic. "And you wrote to them...about me?"   
A look of disbelief on his face, he turns around. "But why?"

Keith has these adorable facial expressions that make Shiro want to pinch his cheeks. One of them is puzzlement. And it's exactly the expression he is having now. But he doesn't reach out to pinch Keith's cheeks.   
Something about the timing feels odd.

"Yes," he says, simply. Because it's the only thing he trusts himself to say without stuttering.   
But he gets that it isn't an answer. And that it isn'g fair. So he opens his mouth to speak again, but Keith interrupts him.

"And what exactly do you wish to gain from that?" he asks, not looking at Shiro, but some point in the distance. Shiro sees his jaw working. "I mean, we both know your parents won't approve of me. I...I mean, look at me."

Keith sets to tidy up the things he used for his act, taking his usual care with the knives he'd received in India.   
He polishes every single blade slowly, before placing them in a box clad with red velvet.

Shiro eyes him pensively. "I am."

Keith jerks. It isn't a graceful moment. It is abrupt and sudden, and Shiro has forgotten that Keith has the ability to move like that.   
In the past year, Keith had turned into a graceful being. Someone who moves like a cat and talks like velvet.   
In that time, Shiro had forgotten about Keith's edges and ragged way of talking.

"Oh, yeah?" Keith says mockingly. "And what do you see?"  
He stretches his arms out and turns in a slow circle. "Dirt? Rags? Bastard blood running through my veins?"

"Strength. Agility. Faith." Shiro lifts his gaze to look at Keith. But the young man turned his back again and is making a point by not looking at Shiro. "Keith, I see the boy I fell in love with."  
Unknowingly, he holds a hand out to touch Keith. But the raven haired pulls away liked he's been burned.   
He hisses, before grabbing the box of knives and marching off towards the other side of the ring.

Shiro leaps to his feet. "Keith!" he calls after him. But Keith doesn't turn around. Of course he doesn't.   
And Shiro blames himself. He shouldn't have done this. Shouldn't have said anything.   
But he did. Now it seems he hasnto face the consequences.

"Keith, I meant it."

"I meant it, too," Keith answers, "Look at me. I have nothing I could give you. I am an orphan. I don't even know where I come from. I have no possessions, no money."  
When Keith focuses his gaze on him, Shiro sees the tears welling up in his amethyst eyes.   
"I don't even have a name."

Shiro grits his teeth. He knows this is a delicate topic. A topic that he and Keith avoid talking about if not necessary.   
It is easy to say the wrong thing and hurt Keith. Too easy.

"And besides," Keith says, interrupting Shiro's worries for a moment, "I am a boy. As if that isn't enough."

Shiro swallows. His mouth had dried up completely and his tongue feels like sand paper. On instinct, he says the first thing that comes to his mind, "You're not a boy. You're a man."

Keith's laugh tells him he said the wrong thing.

"Listen," he tries again, "Adam was a man too, wasn't he? And my parents had no objections against me marrying him."

Bringing up his engagement with Adam sure isn't a good way to lighten up Keith's mood. But what was Shiro supposed to do? He really is at a loss for words. And it is the truth, isn't it? His parents had never said a word about his love with Adam.

"Of course not," Keith spits, as if it is obvious. "Adam was rich! Adam had possessions and gave you a much brighter future than you'd normally have achieved. They knew he was good for you."

"Keith..."

"No, Shiro. Listen. They may not have cared about Adam‘s gender, but that was because he had something to give." He takes in a shaky breath. "But with us, I am the one always taking and you are the one giving."

Shiro wants to reply something. He really wants to. But at that moment, a familiar voice rings through the tent and calls his name.   
When he turns to look, he sees Hunk approaching them. And in his hand he holds a letter.

"It‘s from your parents," Hunk announces, while passing by Keith with a clap on his shoulder and coming to stand in front of Shiro.

Shiro takes the letter hesitatingly. Suddenly, he feels so incredibly tired. Like this day would never give him a break.   
"Thank you, Hunk," he forces out and makes a dismissive gesture.

Hunk looks first at Shiro, then at Keith being gloomy in the distance.   
"Did I step into a marriage quarrel?"

"Please just leave," Keith and Shiro say in unison. They both sound equally pained.

Hunk, obviously sensing he isn'g welcome, holds up his hand and retreats.   
"Okay, alright. Sorry I asked."

They wait until the tent's entrance closes behind Hunk. Then, Keith shoots Shiro a challenging look. "Go on. Open it. I want to know what they say."  
The way he says it, it's almost a threat.

But Shiro obeys nonetheless. And as soon as he's opened it, he wishes for a match to burn the letter with.

"Is it like I said?" Keith asks. He doesn't sound triumphant. He sounds scared.

And so Shiro answers truthfully, "It's worse."

And that's when Keith simply leaves. Without giving Shiro as much as an insult, he rushes to leave the tent. What really hurts Shiro isn't the fact that Keith breaks out running.

It's when Keith throws away the box of knives to be faster.

The only thing Shiro can bring his body to do is to jerk up and run after Keith. His muscles are used to this, after all. It feels as if for the past years he's always been chasing the younger man.

And not even in a metaphorical way.

When Keith finally comes to a stop, Shiro almost doesn't realize how badly his chest is aching. How out of breath he actually is.

"Leave me alone," Keith hisses. The look in his eyes speaks of pain. Of betrayal and utter hurt. But there's also a tint of disgust; the thing that feels like Shiro‘s just been punched to the gut.

Before Keith can pull away, Shiro grabs his wrist. He doesn't know why he's still trying. It takes forever to regain his breath.

"You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide."

Somehow this only makes Keith trying to get away faster. But Shiro doesn‘t budge. He needs Keith to know this.

"I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it's not in the cards. Fate is pulling you miles away. And out of reach from me..."

He doesn't care that the other crew members stop and stare. He just keeps going.

"What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine..."

Keith doesn't try to get away anymore. Shiro sees that as an accomplishment. And somehow they end up in this dramatically sung declaration of their love and everything is perfect and so cheesy that it probably makes Pidge puke, but then their song comes to and end. And perhaps it's just that Shiro doesn't deserve anything good. Or it's that Keith doesn't feel the same way he does.

But Takashi Shirogane's heart is broken.

"...But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied."


End file.
